


Christmas Morning

by heavenly-glance (SidneyHam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyHam/pseuds/heavenly-glance
Summary: Soft morning light shone through the window, illuminating the bedroom of the island suite. It was Christmas morning, and the last day of Magnus and Alec’s winter vacation. Twelve days ago, Magnus had opened up a portal from  Alec’s office like he did on any other night, and instead of being greeted with the familiar sight of the loft, Alec was met with the sound of waves lapping on the shore and warm sun beating down his back when he’d stepped out of the portal.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for kikifairyxdraws on tumblr <3

Soft morning light shone through the window, illuminating the bedroom of the island suite. It was Christmas morning, and the last day of Magnus and Alec’s winter vacation. Twelve days ago, Magnus had opened up a portal from  Alec’s office like he did on any other night, and instead of being greeted with the familiar sight of the loft, Alec was met with the sound of waves lapping on the shore and warm sun beating down his back when he’d stepped out of the portal.

He’d spun around quickly, reaching for the seraph blade strapped to his thigh when two familiar arms wrapped around his middle and Magnus kissed the side of his neck.

“Relax, love. We’re on vacation!”

“Magnus… I don’t -” 

“I spoke with your sister and parabatai. They’ve agreed to handle any _Head of the Institute_ duties so I could whisk you away on a winter holiday.” Magnus had interrupted, continuing when his boyfriend relaxed against him. “I’ve rented out this island off the coast of Belize for twelve more days. The cabin is stocked with food, we’ve got clean water, and I’ve packed everything we could possibly need for the coming week. And no, before you ask, we don’t have cell service. If there is an emergency, your siblings have been instructed to send a fire message.” He’d walked around to face Alec defiantly, expecting him to protest, but was surprised when he’d seen the look on his face.

Alec had stepped closer to cup the back of Magnus’ head and ducked down to kiss him chastely. He whispered a quick ‘thank you’ and that had been the end of it.

Magnus woke slowly the morning of their last day on the island. Shifting in the massive bed, he turned around in Alec’s arms, careful not to disturb the other man. The light reflecting off the water cast gentle shadows across his sleeping form. They’d kicked the covers off in the middle of the night as it’d gotten much too warm to be comfortable but with Alec’s perpetual cold hands and feet he’d become a heat leech during the night and wrapped himself around Magnus like a human octopus.

Alec snuffled a bit, scrunching his nose up before blinking his eyes open and giving Magnus a sleepy smile.

 

“Good morning,” Magnus whispered.

“Mornin’. Merry Christmas, Magnus.” Alec placed a lazy, open mouthed kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, causing him to chuckle quietly. 

“Merry Christmas, my love. How did you sleep?” Magnus asked after noticing the rather large hickeys he must’ve left dotted along Alec’s neck and chest.

Alec stretched out his arms and legs, slightly cramped from being locked around Magnus’ waist for an extended period of time. He groaned softly and winced slightly, which was all the confirmation Magnus needed. With a quick snap of Magnus’ fingers and residual pain was gone. 

“Thanks. Although you really didn’t need to do that.”

“Oh, but I really did. See, I do so hope you didn’t want to do anything special today, because we still have a lot of peppermint lube left and I plan to completely ravish you, my love. After all, it is our first Christmas together and we absolutely _must_ make good memories.” Magnus all but purred, stroking his thumb across Alec’s cheekbone.

“Magnus, any memory with you is a good one.” Alec paused. “But I’m not objecting. I just need to shower first.” He grinned at his boyfriend’s pout. 

He rolled off the bed and grabbed a clean towel from the closet before heading to the bathroom. Just before closing walking in, he turned around to face Magnus, who was rather blatantly staring at his ass with a forlorn expression.

“You coming or not?” He asked, a smug smile plastered across his face when Magnus sputtered before stumbling after him. He let Magnus enter the shower first, but only because he stood frozen in the doorway after he’d heard Magnus’ sly reply of: “not yet, but you will be.”

  


And if the two of them spent the entire day fooling around, no one back in New York needed to know when they portaled in for Christmas dinner at the Hunter’s Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> way to go me, for finally posting this over a year late
> 
> find me on tumblr @wormtitty !!


End file.
